swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 43
<--Heroine Quest 42~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 44-> ---- Chapter 43: Feather of Life Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Flaming Volcano Enemies Encountered: Imp, Tal and Adak, Fire Elemental, Ifrit, Flame Dragon, Balrog, Phoenix Objective: Get a Phoenix feather Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 5 Soul Gem, 6,000 EXP & Unlock new Boss: Phoenix & Unlock Heroic Route: H Flaming Volcano ---- Dialogue: Rufa is in green, Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red Rufa: "Nevall should have begun summoning of the Phoenix." Leemo: "I recall what he said back in the glaciers..." Nevall: "Then I'll go back to the volcano and start the summoning. Summoning the phoenix will cause the volcano to become even more unstable. The whole area will be much more dangerous than before. Try to reach the altar safely in one piece." Leemo: "Perhaps we should bring some healing potions." ~~ Enter Flaming Volcano ~~ Leemo: "He wasn't exaggerating. It's just like he said. The whole place is noticeably shaking!" Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Imp Move to Red Tile: Event: You've been surrounded by pillars of fire coming out from the holes on the ground!: -15% Hp Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Tal and Adak Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Elemental Move to Yellow Tile: Ifrit: "Even though you are Nevall's friends, You still have to abide by my rules if you wish to pass through here." Fight: Ifrit Ifrit: "You are allowed to pass through. Go on." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Flame Dragon Move to Red Tile: Event: Loud dragon shouts echo in the cave!: Become Demoralized OR Rufa is hit by falling rocks! Become Injured & -274 Hp Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Balrog Move to Red Tile: Event:After the fiercest eruption volcano Que'lor has had over the years, the constant shaking around the area comes to an abrupt stop. Finally, a loud shriek of a Phoenix ends this rare silence. Become Attack Boosted & Defense Boosted! Nevall: "You guys are here, perfect! I've just finished the summoning ritual. I don't know where she went this time. Took me a lot of effort to call her back. Oh, I kept on forgetting to ask. Why do you need the Phoenix summoned?" Rufa: "We need one of her feathers." Nevall: "A feather from her? Okay, let me tell her." Move to Destination Tile: Nevall: "Okay, she seems to be okay with that. Just try to be gentle when pulling the feather." Phoenix: *Shriek* Leemo: "Wow, she is beautiful!" Rufa: "Leemo, she seems to like you a lot. Maybe you should pull the feather." # Leemo seems to have a way with animals # Why do I have a bad feeling about this #Rufa: "Yes, I really think so too." #Leemo: "Oh come on! It's just pulling a feather. How hard can it be?" Leemo: "Okay, I am gonna pull it now!" Rufa: "......!!!" Nevall: "............" Leemo: "Look! I chose the longest one! It's longer than me standing up." Rufa: "L...Leemo!!! It didn't have to be a tail feather!" Nevall: "If I remember correctly, pulling a tail feather is the most painful thing you can do to a phoenix..." Phoenix: "Rawwrkkk!" Nevall: "Oh no, she's gone nuts! I guess I should leave for a minute..." Fight: Phoenix Quest Complete! Category:Flaming Volcano Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Soul Gem Category:Heroic Route